


Fantastic Friends and How to Love Them

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [15]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Asexuality, Autism Spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: "Sometimes we fall in love with the mental portrait of the person we painted, and we want more than anything to shape reality in its likeness. The problem with that is you can't change their true self, only obscure and harm it. If you truly love them, you learn to accept them as they are."





	Fantastic Friends and How to Love Them

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?"  
  
           "Aside from the hustle and bustle- can't say I'm much a fan of civilization, heh."  
  
"There you go again! Don’t worry; I'll make a city boy of you yet," she giggles.  
  
           "Sorry, the stationary life isn't for me.”

...

“Why not? Don't you ever think about settling down and starting a family?”

           “N- No. Ah, speaking of which, I'm late for the feedings-"  
  
"But who's going to feed me, hm? Mister Scamander, your priorities are backwards."  
  
She snakes her arm around his and puts her hand over the one holding his suitcase. He stiffens.  
  
           "A thousand apologies, but may I have my hand back, please?"  
  
"... Only because you asked so nicely~"  
  
He hurries away with a polite wave, leaving her alone in the throngs. She just stands there for a moment in disbelief, then heads home, treating herself to a hot dog with extra mustard along the way.  
  
She trudges upstairs, weighed down from hauling her crushed hopes and dreams. Was it her breath? Something she said? What does she have to do to win him?  
  
Queenie stops the door from slamming, worry creasing her brow. Tina huffs, shrugging her coat off and letting her hang it up.  
  
     "Stop doin' this, teen. You’re not just hurtin' yourself."  
  
"I'll stop whatever you think I'm doing when you stop reading my mind."  
  
     "You know I can't help it! I hear you crying and pining whether I wanna or not. You’re so sad, and that makes me sad. Please, sit down and have a cup of tea."  
  
She sighs, complying as the tea steeps itself. Her sister is too kind.  
  
     "I'm gonna give it to you straight... He's not interested in you _or_ anyone else. He never will be, and he's tryin' so hard to be nice but you’re makin' him all kinds of uncomfortable!"  
  
...  
  
"That’s ridiculous."  
  
     "No; it’s true. And he doesn't hold grudges because he doesn't have a hostile bone in his body. You apologized for the suitcase biz, and there's nothing else you can do so stop harpin' on it. He’s not mad, honest! Which is somethin', cuz even my cupcake has his limits. Newt is a real gem. So gentlemanly, so compassionate, so genuine-"  
  
"Yes, and he's breaking my heart."  
  
     "Tina-Beana, if you want him to be a part of your life, you have to give him breathing space. Stop tryin' to make him court you and respect his boundaries, ok? Just cuz he's a single cutie doesn't mean he’s open for business.  
  
     ... He is _not_ stunted, and you aren't gonna "help him grow up." There’s nothing wrong with his or your needs, but you’re gonna have to find someone else to cash checks with. Also, he doesn't like it when you get touchy-feely or make fun of the way he cares about critters. I'm sorry, Teeny, but I love you two and can't stand by and watch this happen anymore. At this rate, you’re gonna deal him and you some nasty scars, he'll leave, or both. He went through some real bad junk with another gal for the same reason, and he's still healin'. He loves people, just the unconditional way. Does that add up?”

Tina takes a sip, then sits back, resigned. Queenie strokes her hair comfortingly.

“I guess… I just wish-”

      “I know, honey; you’re hurtin’. It’s hard at first, but please believe me when I say you'll be ok.”

"... Thank you."

* * *

“I'm… sorry about the past couple weeks,” she mumbles, helping him prepare the food buckets.

           “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“Of course there is! I was trying so hard to-”

           “It’s quite alright, really; I understand.”

“It was _not_ alright. Nowhere near alright! I’m going to mind your boundaries from now on, ok? If I'm overstepping, please tell me.”

...

           “If it’s any consolation, you’re not the first… but I will. Thank you, Miss Goldstein.”

“I told you, it's Tina,” she grins, pretending to be annoyed. She offers a pellet to the nearest hungry creature, and they take it cautiously between their tiny paws, then zip away.

           “What kind of gent would I be if I disrespected you with informalities?”

“One who doesn't call me and my sister the same name,” she chuckles.

           “... I suppose that's a sound argument. Very well; Tina it is!”

He smiles back at her, meeting her eyes briefly before resuming his vegetable dicing. He was never one for long gazes or emoting, but his disposition makes such moments all the more meaningful.


End file.
